


No Heaven

by jeneru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Contest Entry, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader finds herself alone and cold in the midst of a  foreign world, with only a promise from the Corporal imprinted in her memory.</p>
<p>Okay, maybe I should get a guide on how to write a decent summary.</p>
<p>Same work also posted in my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Heaven

You remember yourself flying. 

 

Heartbeat racing as you soar through the leaves and branches in the midst of your plight.

 

You remember yourself falling. 

 

Hands desperately reaching, fingers grasping blindly at anything to break your fall.

 

You remember yourself failing. 

 

The scent of fresh grass as it cradles your head,

the warm liquid tingling the skin of your neck, 

the ground shaking at each footstep,

the sky turning red.

 

You remember him calling.

 

Your name echoing, his voice fading along with your senses. His last words, imprinting in your mind as you resist the succumbing darkness -

 

_\- his promise._

 

And then came nothingness.

 

You remember waking up.

 

And gods, you are freezing.

 

Eyes adjusting to the overwhelming light, you blink twice, cold dust falling from your lashes to your cheeks. Lungs burning, you exhale a shaky breath, puffs of air fogging your already blurred view. Unknown panic then starts to kick in, and in defense you try to calm yourself, closing your eyes while you let the prickling sensation against your skin guide you to your limbs - which, after a few jerks and twitches you confirm that they’re still in place.

 

At this, you silently congratulate yourself for making it in one piece.

 

Or did you?

 

You try again, squinting your eyes in attempt of a clearer view. Soon enough the sky unfolds before you, feathery flecks of white kissing your skin. You raise a hand, letting the same touch your palm, and there they melt into gentle stings.

 

You breathe in deeply and contemplate.

 

It’s not like you’ve forgotten about _it_. It’s more like you’ve been dealing with, and more likely got used to, hell; that its very idea had been but an innocent child’s dream.

 

But what if maybe, just maybe -

 

\- you somehow made it in heaven?

 

Although to you, it seems more like a freezing hell.

 

Well, there’s only one way to find out.

 

Teeth chattering, you push yourself up with a newfound strength. And in a few seconds that followed, you literally froze, not because of the temperature, not yet at least, but in awe, as you gape at the scenery currently surrounding you.

 

Everything is white. Everything within the range of your sight is pristinely white, glistening against the setting sun, save the trees, some big rocks, and you included, which are just partly covered by the icy sheet of white. An icy breeze passes by, causing you to shiver, and you are reminded instantly of how cold you are. By instinct, you reach for the hood of your cloak, pulling it over your head, briefly noting how the garment seems different along with the rest of your clothes.

 

You huff out a sigh.

 

You never imagined it to be this way but -

 

Perhaps this is _heaven_.

 

Yet, the lack of company making you realize that you’re probably in it alone, with your hands rubbing against each other for the much needed warmth, you don’t feel so relieved about it.

 

And remembering the ones you’ve left behind - your comrades, your friends, your lover - who might still be fighting for their lives out of that hell,

 

oh how you wish yours hadn’t ended so soon.

 

You gasp, eyes burning in the verge of tears. And as a tear traces its way to your numbing cheek, his name slips past your lips, your heart sinking in a pool of yearning for his presence.

 

"Levi..."

 

"Levi..."

 

"I miss you so much..."

 

"I’m so sorry..."

 

"..."

 

"Oi [y/n], how long do you actually plan to sit there?"

 

Your heart skipped at the familiar voice, as you quickly turn towards its source. It was _him_ , wearing that same scowl you ironically had grown to love, dusting off some flecks of ice that clung to his coat’s sleeve.

 

Your heart drummed faster. And before you knew it, you sprang up, tackling Levi to the ground, knocking his breath off his lungs and a curse off his lips.

 

You then feel his arm pulling you closer while you sob on his chest, and the two of you remained still for a few minutes until a soft click left his tongue.

 

You look up at him, disbelief lingering on your face as though he is just a dream. He smirks and flicks your forehead, dispelling your trance.

 

"Ow!"

 

"C’mon [y/n], let’s get out of here. My ass is freezing already."

 

You oblige, chuckling as you roll off him to let him stand up. He then pulls you up, his gloved hands enclosing yours in a comforting warmth. Now that you are on your feet, a second glance at your surrounding reveals a string multicolored lights glowing faintly from a distance, along with what you make out as a row of houses, their windows emanating an inviting warm glow.

 

Levi tugs you forward and you follow him in his gait, your boots leaving imprints on the soft, untainted ground.

 

Staring at the man holding you, his nose wrinkled in an irritated expression, you immediately brush off your previous theory about what this place is. Still, to satisfy your curiosity, you conclude that there is no better way but to ask the man who had found you.

 

"Say Levi, where do you think are we?"

 

"I have no fucking idea."

 

"Then how did you find me?"

 

Levi suddenly stops, turning to face you with one of his brows arched.

 

"I promised you didn’t I?"

 

And before you can shift the gears in your head into recalling, he saves you the bother by enclosing you in his arms, his cheek pressed against yours as he whisper in your ear.

 

"I promised you that no matter what happens, no, not even this fucking cold," he pauses with a sigh and you can hear his voice crack a bit as he move on with his next words.

 

"...will stop me from finding you and being with you again."

 

 

No. This is no heaven, you conclude.

 

Yet in the midst of this freezing haven, this ’fucking cold’, as your man concisely described it -

 

\- there’s no place you would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, the only actual inspiration I have for winter is our freezer.  
> So if I lacked some description or confused you somehow, forgive me ;-;
> 
> Original DA Note
> 
> Wrote this as an entry for :iconLancCorporalLevi: Winter Contest
> 
>  
> 
> I’m picking some items in the grocery while drafting this story in my head, resulting into me missing a rather important ingredient. So yeah, excuse me while I ~~pulverize~~ crush some graham biscuits for my cake. (¬▂¬)
> 
>  
> 
> Levi Ackerman belongs to Hajime Isayama.
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing except this story.


End file.
